


Winter Holiday on the Moors

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [14]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: This holiday Lucas enjoys some things he was never allowed to do when he was young.  And werewolf!Lucas just enjoys himself.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Winter Holiday on the Moors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone 'Criminal Minds' reverse challenge, prompt 'Remembrance of Things Past'

Since full moon fell between Christmas and New Year, Adam had suggested to Lucas they hire a cottage on the moors. Lucas had been delighted at the idea but was concerned that Adam would find it rather boring being on his own.

“You’ll still be with me,” Adam replied.

“I know. And I’ll enjoy the chance to roam the moors, it will be great. But what will you do? And please don’t say you’ll be catching up on work.”

“The only catching up I will be doing is on Netflix and making a dent in the pile of thrillers on my bookshelf. And anyway, we’re going Boxing Day, so you won’t be in your werewolf form all the time. Is there anything you’d like to do while we’re there?”

“Eat cake for breakfast, have lots of chocolate, oh, and could we take a small Christmas tree and decorate it with the most kitsch decorations we can find?”

“I presume that is a reaction to old memories?”

“Yes. ‘One piece of cake only, Lucas.’ ‘You may choose one item from your selection box and then I’ll put it away until tomorrow’.”

“And the kitsch decorations?”

“Simply because they’d all have hated them!”

Adam laughed, but made a mental note.

***

When they arrived at the cottage, they unpacked and then Adam gave Lucas a wrapped box, saying, “Here’s your final Christmas present.”

Lucas opened it and grinned. He took out the sections of a small Christmas tree, which he rapidly put together, and a bag full of ornaments, to decorate the tree.

“I enlisted Jo and Malcolm to help with the ornaments,” Adam explained. “They picked up the tackiest they saw when they were out and about.”

The last thing in the box was a selection box.

“You can eat it all at once if you want,” Adam added, “just don’t expect sympathy if you make yourself sick!”

Lucas grinned and broke the kitkat in two, offering half to Adam. “This is going to be an excellent Christmas,” he said.

***

Lucas transformed in the early hours of the Monday morning, and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly. When both he and Adam woke again later the countryside had been covered in a layer of snow and there was more snow falling. The werewolf was practically besides himself with excitement.

Adam let him out and spent the morning relaxing over Netflix and his book. The werewolf returned just before lunch and harrumphed loudly when Adam insisted that he shake the snow off outside and have his paws dried before he was allowed inside the cottage. He ate his lunch and fell asleep for a couple of hours before repeating the whole process. Adam expected the werewolf to want to spend the night outside, but he didn’t seem interested.

However, although the werewolf spent the following morning outside, he slept the whole of the afternoon, so Adam knew he was planning on a night-time adventure. In the early evening, the werewolf demanded to be let out. Adam told him to be careful, a waste of breath, but Adam felt better for doing so, and said to wake him up to when he returned.

When Adam got up the following morning, he discovered the werewolf had ignored the latter instruction and was asleep on the kitchen floor, which then needed cleaning. 

The werewolf went out again when Adam was eating his lunch, returning after dark. This time Adam managed to ensure most of the snow was left outside, but the werewolf fell asleep in the living room, looking utterly contented.

However, when Adam looked out of the window later, he realised that it had stopped snowing, and there were very large pawmarks tracking through the garden at the back of the cottage. He would have to do something about that before they left the following day, since he didn’t want to encourage reports of a large beast wandering around.

Lucas had transformed in the night and was cooking breakfast when Adam woke. Adam went to join him and was about to say they needed to cover the footprints when he looked out of the window and saw a large snowman.

“I see you found a different way of disguising your tracks,” Adam said.

“What else did you expect me to do with the snow I’d shovelled up?” Lucas asked.

“Do I sense some more old memories?”

“Yes. I was expected to clear the paths, ‘and just put the snow on the sides, don’t mess around with it’. This one even has a hat, because I’d never have been allowed to waste clothing on anything so frivolous.”

Adam laughed and turned his attention to breakfast. It was only as they were driving home that he thought about it and said, “That was my hat you put on the snowman!”

“You never liked it very much. I’ll buy you a new one.”


End file.
